


Cliche Chances

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Dates, Reader Insert, failed dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: If you had told him he'd find the love of his life at the movie theatres, he'd laugh at you.





	Cliche Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

If anyone had told Volkner that he’d end up finding the love of his life in a movie theatre due to a blind date that failed, he would have said it was ridiculous. He would have brushed them off, saying things like that only happened in movies. Though looking back on it now, he supposes it’s a great idea that Flint failed to show up to that blind date that was set up for the fiery idiot.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry! Please?! They didn’t pick up their phone and you’re the closest one to that location, Volkner!”

 

“No way,” Volkner huffed. There was a groan of exasperation and irritation before Flint offered, “Please! It’s Christmas Eve! I feel horrible for standing her up like this! Please, I’m begging you! I’ll never bother you for another favor for the next month if you do this!”

 

“A month?”

 

“One. Entire. Month.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Volkner had a picture of you handy, but couldn’t help but glance at it every now and then in confusion. He swears that he’s seen you before. But the more he thought back on it, the more he realized he couldn’t remember where. He shrugged until he approached the front doors of the movie theatre. 

 

There you were. Dressed in a cozy white knitted turtleneck sweater and black leggings, you still looked slightly cold. He could tell from the way you fidgeted and wrapped the red scarf that was around your neck slightly closer to your neck that you’ve been standing there for a bit too long. Though what captures his attention is the shiny Luxray that sat loyally at your feet. It occasionally rubbed its head against your hands, only for you to gently ruffle its fur and give it a wry smile.

 

_ [Name]. The one girl who actually beat all the gym leaders this year and went to the Elite Four. Though she didn’t complete the Elite Four, last time I checked with Flint… That must be how they met.  _ Volkner made his way over, but before he could say anything, your eyes made contact with his and your eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Volkner? What a surprise to see you here,” you greeted, only to stop and quickly add, “Oh, how rude of me. I’m [Name]. I challenged your gym-”

 

“About two months ago and handed me a spectacular defeat like you said you would,” Volkner finished. He had a soft expression on his face. There wasn’t a smile, but even you could tell that it was unusual for Volkner to hold such an expression. It quickly disappeared though and he said, “Flint can’t make it.”

 

He sees the disappointment flicker through your face, but you manage to maintain your composure before softly responding, “Ah, yeah, I figured.” You sighed and asked, “Would you… want to watch it with me? I already paid for both of the tickets so…”

 

“Flint made you pay?” Volkner asked. He was clearly confused. Flint may act like he’s poor, but the dude usually just didn’t have his wallet on him. When you shook your head, you mumbled, “Well, no, I just figured it’d be better if one of us got it beforehand so we would be guaranteed good seats… he told me it’s up to me, so I did it. I told him too!” 

 

You huffed a bit and shuffled your feet awkwardly. Your Luxray sensed your distress and moved over to nuzzle you a bit. Its head gently rubbed against your stomach and you smiled, “Thanks Odin.”

 

Volkner’s eyes widened and asked, “Wait, that’s Odin?”

 

“Yeah, he evolved since you last saw him in that gym battle,” you laughed. You opened your mouth to add a bit more detail, but the chiming of the clock indicated that you should be inside by now. Volkner saw your slight moment of panic and he contemplated for a second before walking over to open the door closest to you two.

 

“Well?”

 

“O-Oh, you’ll… go with me?”

 

“I’m already here, might as well accompany you. I’ll pay you back after.”

 

“No! It’s okay! This is…” you stopped and softly admitted, “This is enough. Thank you, Volkner.”

 

***

 

“Lux, luxray!” 

 

The cry of Odin catches Volkner’s attention. The overly large Luxray pawed at his owner’s husband thigh and whined slightly before pointing his head towards the kitchen. Volkner ruffled the gleam eyed pokemon’s mane and smiled, “Yeah, yeah. Dinner time?”

 

“Lux!”

 

“Hurry up you two, before it gets cold.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Volkner answered with a playfully dull tone. You glanced back to see him sauntering over with a sly smile on his face and you asked, “What’s with that smile?”

 

“Just thinking about that one Christmas.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The one where you captured my heart.”


End file.
